Amor de madre
by yaan ishigami-yagashida
Summary: Mimi ingenuamente queda embarazada de Matt, y decide no contarle nada, sin embargo la vida le tiene varios tropiezos, lo que la lleva a cometer un error, prostituirse,lo que puede llegar hacer el amor de madre...
1. Amor de madre

AMOR DE MADRE

Hola! este es mi nuevo fics aunque todavía no termine el otro... pasa que de repente me vino la inspiración se refiere un poco a la canción de aventura y otra música y tuve ganas de escribir... esto todavía no se si voy a ser uno o mas capitulo de este... Tiene parte de la canción pero solo algunas estrofas ya que esta adaptada a mi modo...  
Espero que le guste... dejen sus reviews!...

Aclaración: Digimon no pertenece por lo injusta que es la vida..

Una castaña de 20 años se encontraba en un trabajo difícil de parto adelantado debido a que recibió dos fuertes noticias que la alteraron demasiado. Una de ellas fue la del terrible accidente de avión donde murieron sus padres y la otra que el amor de su vida se estaba por casar con su mejor amiga.

13 de diciembre. A las 3:24 a.m.

"Nace un niño blanco con ojos azules cabellos castaños"

-Srta. Tachikawa tubo un hermoso varón - dijo una enfermera con un bebe en brazos entrando a la habitación donde se encontraba la nueva mamá- lo traigo para que lo vea ya que lo tendremos un tiempo en la incubadora debido a que es prematuro.

- muchas gracias por dejármelo ver, es lo único que tengo en la vida.- dijo la castaña alzando a su hijo en brazos y amamantandolo.

Mimi se encontraba cargando a su bebe, la razón de su vida, lo único que le quedaba, y a pesar que fue concebido por un error era lo mas importante en su vida. Una lagrima rodó por su mejilla al mirar a su bebe y recordar esa vez que cambio su vida.

Flash Back Nueve meses antes...

Era el cumpleaños 18 de una de sus mejores amigas Hikari Yagami, y se encontraban todos los niños elegidos celebrando en la casa del mayor de ellos, el superior Jou Kido.

En la sala donde se llevaba a cabo la celebración, exactamente en un rincón donde se encontraba un sillón estaba sentado un rubio alto, de muy buen aspecto físico y unos hermosos ojos azules zafiro, tomando un vaso de whisky con una botella de la misma enfrente de él, mirando a una pareja que bailaban muy pegadamente cerca de donde estaba.

-Matt si sigas mirando así a Sora y a Tai creo que desaparecerán- dijo una joven castaña de 19 años.

- eso no te incunve- contesto muy fríamente el chico.

-lo se solo opino nomas.

- bueno Mimi que quieres molestarme toda la noche?

- no solo vine a divertirme, como todos bueno casi todos, porque no veo que tu lo hagas.

-si me estoy divirtiendo mucho- dijo muy sarcásticamente el joven.

-bueno ya que te estas "divirtiendo" puedo sentarme aquí a acompañarte necesito un trago.

-has lo que quieras.

Así pasaron un par de horas uno al lado de otro bebiendo y bebiendo. Iban ya por la botella numero cuatro, y ninguno sabe en que momento comenzaron una conversación muy amena sobre cosas triviales, mientras enfrente de ellos se encontraban Izzy, Codi, Jou y Davis bailando por un lado y por el otro Kari y T.k muy juntitos bailando.

-veo que de a pocos se van las parejas jajaja- dijo Mimi un poco pasadas de copas ya.

- si parece que si, seguro Kari y T.k son los siguientes- dijo Matt en las mismas condiciones que Mimi.

-jajajajaja si, los primeros fueron Ken y Yoley.

- y luego Tai y Sora- dijo el rubio con un dejo de tristeza en sus palabras

-Matt porque nunca le dijiste a Sora que estas enamorado de ella?

-porque no.-dijo muy serio- aparte yo no estoy..

-no trates de negarlo... buuenooo yo ya tarde.. ya voy yo.. me voy tarde.. yo voy- dijo la castaña parándose algo mareada y llevándose la mano a la cara para controlar su movimientos

-te llevo.

-no hace falta Matt tomare un taxi- dijo la casta a sosteniéndose de la pared la verdad que le había afectado ya el alcohol.

-no te estoy preguntando.- exclamo decidido el joven que también estaba tomado pero no tanto.- iremos a mi departamento que queda aquí a dos calles a buscar mi moto- agarro a la castaña por los hombros para sostenerla.

Así ambos jóvenes se despidieron de sus otros amigos que por las apariencias que tenían estaban mas tomados que ellos.

Caminaron sin decir ninguna palabra ya que no había ninguna para esa ocacion, Mimi iba sujetada del brazo de Matt porque apenas coordinaba sus pasos y esté iba metido en sus pensamientos.

Llegaron al departamento del rubio. Mientras Matt buscaba sus llaves, Mimi se rescotó en el sofá. Después de unos minutos Matt salio con las llaves de la moto y se acerco a Mimi que estaba aparentemente dormida, la observo durante largo rato admirando el hermoso rostro y cuerpo que la castaña poseía hasta que se fijo la hora y decidió despertarla para llevarla a su casa. La llamo varias veces y la joven no despertaba se acerco lentamente para acariciarle el rostro aver si con el contacto reaccionaba pero grande fue su sorpresa al sentir los cálidos y rosas labios de la castaña. Pensó en detenerse pero rayos se sentía tan bien, se sentía como en el cielo algo que nunca sintió.

Así entre besos y besos la pasión y el deseo pudo mas que la razón. Terminaron pasando una noche fogosa.

Cuando ambos despertaron se sorprendieron y lentamente las imágenes de la noche vivida pasaban por sus mentes causando diferentes reacciones. No decían palabra alguna, se vistieron rápidamente hasta que la castaña rompió el silencio.

- no te preocupes Sora nunca sabrá.

-Mimi yo...

- no tienes que decirme nada entiendo todo, yo fui la culpable no de... debí hacer esto.- las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro y rápidamente se las limpio.-lo siento te prometo que nadie se enterara yo.. yo no... yo..

Y sin decir mas salio del lugar mas rápido que flash (el superheroe ese veloz) pensando que había hecho lo peor del mundo ya que esa había sido su primera vez y lo hizo con alguien que no la amaba aunque ella si, se fue muy rápido sin saber que había dejado muy desconcertado al rubio ya que el se había dado cuenta de que la joven le había entregado su virginidad lo que lo dejo entre feliz y triste.

End Flash Back

"y aunque eso halla sido un error, no me arrepiento porque ahora tengo a lo único que me queda en la vida, mi hermoso hijo, mi única familia, yo me haré cargo de ti mi amor pase lo que pase siempre te cuidare y a pesar de que recién halla cumplido los veinte siempre te protegeré " le decía la castaña a su hijo y sollozando por recordar que ahora estaba sola en el mundo con su hijo ya que sus padres, murieron hace tres días cuando viajaban para verla a ella por su cumpleaños numero veinte, y para colmo dos horas antes de enterarse dela muerte de sus padres, recibe una llamada de Yoley diciéndole que la única persona que amo se estaba por casar con su mejor amiga, así es Sora Takenouchi se estaba por casar con Yamato Ishida.

Golpe bajo ya que Sora sabia de los sentimientos de Mimi por Matt pero la castaña no podía reclamar nada ya que después de lo sucedido con el rubio se marcho a los Estados Unidos sin decirle a nadie.

Al poco tiempo de llegar a América la joven se empezaba a sentir rara vómitos mareos, nauseas hasta que se hizo un test y confirmo sus sospechas estaba embarazada. Le contó a sus padres que para su suerte lo tomaron muy bien y cuando le preguntaron por el padre ella les dijo que había muerto en un accidente y que no conocía a ningún familiar del joven ya que era extranjero. Y así paso todo lo que paso.

~~~~~~00000000~~~~~~~~~~

" el niño bajo ocho meses se parece a su padre y ya dice Mamá"

Los meses habían pasado y Mimi no conseguía trabajo por que su pequeño bebe de ocho meses, enfermaba todo el tiempo debido a que era prematuro. Y para colmo en el alquiler donde vivía mejor dicho la bencidad, habían aumentado el precio y la poca plata que le quedaba no alcanzaba.

Un día en el que bebe enfermo...

- Srta. Tachikawa.-

-soy yo, como esta mi hijo doctor-

-mire le hicimos unos estudios y descubrimos que estaba incubando un virus que casi le provoca una pulmonía debido a sus débiles pulmones, pero gracias a Dios lo detectamos a tiempo, con estos medicamentos- dijo el doctor entregándole un papel a la castaña- podrá mantenerlo estable durante un tiempo.

-muchas gracias doctor- dijo Mimi con una sonrisa fingida que se le borro automáticamente al ver los precios del remedio.

-ah una cosa mas.

"encima ahí mas Dios que hice de mal en esta vida para tener tantos problemas" pensó-si que paso.

-mire puede que si alguna ves, no digo que va a pasar pero es probable, que tengamos que hacerle una operación a su hijo y posiblemente necesitemos una donación de pulmón.

Mimi al oír las palabras del doctor pudo sentir como las lagrimas se le juntaban en los ojos.

-no se alarme señorita no creemos que eso pase, bueno no sabemos y para prevenir cualquier cosa necesitamos saber el nombre del padre porque vera hicimos algunos estudios con la sangre que le sacamos a usted y no es compatible con la de su hijo.

-su padre murió.- dijo la chica sin pensarlo dos veces.

-pero igual necesitamos su nombre para elevar un acta y así conseguir la donación.

-pero... pero...

-lo siento Srita. Tachikawa pero necesitamos el nombre del padre realizar los papelerios necesarios y verificar todo.

- esta bien- la castaña pensó en mentir pero de que le valía total no afectaba a nadie dar un nombre de alguien que vive a miles de kilómetros nunca sabrían la verdad y estaba en juego la vida de su hijo- Yamato Ishida.

Y así hicieron todos los papeleos y después de unos días el bebe volvió con su madre.

Llegaron a la bencidad, entraron en su departamento no tan grande y parecía mas una chosa que departamento, tenia una sala no tan grande en donde tambien estaba la cocina y quedaba muy poco espacio, había una sola habitación y un baño no tan grande.

Recostó al bebe en la cama ya que no le alcanzaba ni para comprar una cuna, y empezó a llorar a descargarse todo lo que podía de su desafortunada vida ya casi no tenia ni para comer, encima tenia que comprar los remedios caros para su bebe, ya no daba mas tenia que hacer algo.

"Solo le importa entender que su hijo necesita comer, y la renta le faltan dos meses la plata que entra no alcanza pa nada."

Ya había decidido la única solución que se le ocurría aunque le doliera en el alma tenia y debía hacer lo que fuera por su hijo... Al analizar lo que iba hacer aumento su llanto pero ya estaba decidido lo haría.

"Decisiones tomo aquella madre la prostitución la ayudo a progresar, y aquel niño nunca se dio cuenta lo que hacia su madre por él nada mas..."

~~~~~~~~~000000000000000000000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dos años después...

"No puedo creer que este aquí..." pensó un rubio de unos veintitrés años, que acaba de llegar a los Estados Unidos.

Se instalo en unos de los mejores departamento de la ciudad, ya que era uno de los empresarios de autos mas importante del mundo "Ishida corporeishion" lo que le daba una gran posición económica a nivel mundial. Tenia todo lo que un hombre podía pedir dinero, hermoso cuerpo,sonrisa envidiable,belleza,fama, admiración por todas las mujeres que lo veían, fortuna y autos de toda clase, pero según él le faltaba lo mas importante, una familia con quien compartirla.

Se sentía totalmente solo, ya que su hermano menor estaba comprometido con la hermana de su mejor amigo, con Hikari Yagami, su padre se caso con una buena mujer y su madre murió en un viaje hace dos años con los padres de una de sus amigas, Mimi Tachikawa, de la cual no había sabido nada desde aquella vez.

Flash Back

Así entre besos y besos la pasión y el deseo pudo mas que la razón. Terminaron pasando una noche fogosa.

El rubio al abrir los ojos se sorprendió totalmente al ver a una joven castaña tapada complemente desnuda al lado de él, pensó que era el peor hombre del mundo se había dejado llevar por el alcohol y por aquel hermoso y perfecto cuerpo que tenia al lado. Se dio cuenta que ella también estaba despierta, las imágenes de esa noche pasaban rápidamente por su mente, de como la hizo suya de lo increíble que había sido, se sentía bien, y mas aun porque se había dado cuenta de que fue él primero en la vida de la joven.

Ninguno de los decía nada, la vergüenza era tan grande y después de pensar un rato, la castaña rompió el silencio.

- no te preocupes Sora nunca sabrá.

-Mimi yo...

- no tienes que decirme nada entiendo todo, yo fui la culpable no de... debí hacer esto.- las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro y rápidamente se las limpio.-lo siento te prometo que nadie se enterara yo.. yo no... yo..

"y se fue" dejando a un rubio totalmente desconcertado, feliz por un lado ya que la castaña le había entregado lo mas importante para una chica, y triste por haber sido un patán por los efectos del alcohol se había acostado con la mejor amiga de la chica que supuestamente amaba.

El lunes, sintió el impulso de ir a buscarla pero para su sorpresa se enteró de que había viajado y quien sabe donde ya que no le aviso a nadie y le había prohibido a sus padres darles esa información. Sintió como un gran vació se apoderaba de su ser.

End Flash Back

Y no supo nada mas de ella. Después de un tiempo se hizo novio de Sora la mujer que según él "amaba" pero no sabia porque no se sentía feliz algo le faltaba. Pasaban los meses y tenia nauseas, mareos hasta antojos cualquiera diría que estaba embarazado, hasta llego a pensar que Sora lo estaba y por eso le propuso matrimonio estuvo a punto de casarse cuando se entero que su madre había muerto en un accidente de avión y suspendió su casamiento lo cual no sabe porque pero lo alegro bastante, cuando de nuevo había llegado el día del casamiento lo cual no lo ponía muy feliz y menos cuando seguía teniendo antojos raros y ya había descartado lo del embarazo ya que le pregunto a la pelirroja y la obligo a hacerse un análisis, iba camino al departamento de su futura esposa y vio como su "mejor amigo", Taichi Yagami salia de la casa de la pelirroja y está lo besó . No se peleo ni nada es mas esa misma tarde suspendieron definitivamente el casamiento ya que el moreno al sentirse un patán por hacerle eso le confeso que estaba enamorado de Sora al igual que ella de él. Asi paso el tiempo y los perdono e hizo su vida, se dedico al negocio familiar lo cual le fue muy bien también hizo todo lo que le gustaba... pero sentía que algo le faltaba, sentía ese gran vació que se adueñaba de él.

Viajo a Estados Unidos porque la empresa que se encontraba en ese lugar iba inaugurar un nuevo auto, que él mismo usaba un deportivo rojo lamberguini 2050 ya que tenia toda la tegnologia que alguien se pudiera imaginar.

Tomo las llaves de su auto, se dirigió a su empresa dio la conferencia de prensa compartió un rato en el lugar,y se marcho, quería conocer un poco la ciudad ya que tenia una semana para el estreno y después debía volver a Japón. Empezó a recorrer cuando por su Gps avanzado le avisan que había una congestión de autos y tubo que tomar un atajo por otro lado.

Iba recorriendo por el atajo que se había tomado y veía que era un lugar muy transitado, porque eran como las 1:00 a.m, el ambiente era algo raro, habia chicas en cada esquina y por su vestimenta sabia lo que hacían ahí.

Su vista se quedo totalmente clavada en una de esas chicas ya que a pesar de ser una prostituta parecía un ángel Su cuerpo era perfecto mas que el de cualquier mujer del universo, sus cabellos castaños ondulados le llegaban hasta la cintura, tenia unos labios hermosos e irresistible, también tenia unos ojos color miel pura como solo una persona los tenia... UN MOMENTO... esa chica no podía ser... no ella jamas haría eso... no no no puede ser.  
El rubio paro el auto, se bajo y se dirigió hacia la chica. Caminaba lentamente no quería y a la vez quería confirmar sus sospechas seria algo muy raro y feo. Se acerco por atrás, la agarro del hombro y la volteo.

-Mimi...- susurro muy bajo y sintió como su pecho le ardía al ver la cara de la joven.

"Su mirada vacía sin ilusión por vivir"

-Matt- hablo la joven con un dejo de tristeza

"Ella vendía su cuerpo sin importarle a quien, se marchitaba su rostro se le acababa la piel"

-dime que lo que haces aquí así vestida- dijo el rubio señalando su vestimenta que consistía de una minifalda muy pero muy corta color negro brilloso, y una remera que mas bien parecía un trapito de lo corto que era color dorado brillante.- no es lo que yo pienso.

-Matt yo...- a la castaña se le empezaba a juntar las lagrimas en los ojos "que hacia él ahi" pensó Mimi- lo lamento pero si.

La castaña bajo la mirada se sentía tan avergonzada que no le daba la cara para mirarle.

"Yo me acerque para hablarle,tu amigo yo quiero ser.. no acabes con tu vida no te destruyas mujer"

-pero Mimi, te estas destruyendo no puedo creer que hagas esto por que?- pregunto el rubio zarandeándola no le gustaba que este así que haga eso.

"Y con el llanto en sus ojos ella de mi se abrazo, me dijo que por alguien vendía caricias de amor"

Mimi no aguanto el llanto. Él por impulso la abrazo.

- hace cuanto?.- pregunto el joven.

-hace dos aÑos- dijo la ojimiel sollozando.

" Yo no supe que decirle cuando ella aun se acordó de aquel primero en su vida aquel que la destruyo"

Matt hizo cálculos y se dio cuenta que hace dos años atrás él le había sacado su virginidad y se sintió un poco culpable. A decir verdad le dolía mucho verla asi y mas porque la joven le dijo que por alguien vendía su cuerpo. Se enfureció de solo pensar que Mimi se había casado con alguien que la golpeara y la la obligara de hacer eso. Se tranquilizo un poco al ver que no tenia marcas de golpes ni nada eso.. pero no se aguanto de preguntar.

-por quien? por quien hiciste esto? me dijiste que por alguien hacías esto.

"No llores mas perdóname mi amor, no llores mas acabara tu dolor, no llores mas esto ya pasara, no llores mas no te destruyas mujer"

"perdóname mi amor" pensó el rubio por que? ni el mismo sabia pero al abrazarla se sentía completo y no le importaba que ella ya tuviera dueño, él había sido el primero en su vida y eso no lo cambia nadie. Se separo y la interrogo con la mirada ya que no le contesto.

-Por la única razón que tengo para vivir- dijo Mimi secándose las lagrimas- por él, que cambio mi vida cuando estuvo en mi brazos y me hizo sentir la mujer mas especial del mundo.

El ojiazul sintió como su corazón con esa palabras se deshacía lenta y dolorosamente. No sabia que decir.

"Esta es la historia de una madre insaciable que criando a su hijo cometía un error, no oyó consejos siguió sus sentimientos y aunque vendió su cuerpo por su hijo lucho. Amor de madre es un amor infinito, es el fruto del vientre es un regalo de Dios, alguna veces cometemos errores y esta pobre mujer no tubo otra opción "

Mimi se sentía muy rara ¿que hacia él ahí?¿ por que? por que? se preguntaba una y otra vez, la vida era muy injusta no le bastaba con verla sufrir durante todo ese tiempo, dos años ya trabajando de eso, llendo y viniendo al hospital.

Reacciono de repente y se fijo la hora, se había olvidado completamente de su hijo cierto que esa noche fue mas temprano ya que necesitaba con suma urgencia dinero para comprarle la medicina a su niño que costaba 150 dolares. Su mirada se torno fría y seria.

-Matt lo siento por favor vete esto es algo muy vergonzoso para mi pero necesito el dinero y si tu estas aquí no voy a conseguir nada de clientes asi que vete- dijo dando la vuelta para seguir trabajando.

-no lo haré - dijo el rubio mas serio que la castaña, las palabras de la joven le afectaron bastante. Por lo que entendió estaba vendiendo su cuerpo, entregándose a a quien sabe cuanto baboso, cerdo e hipócrita tipo que pasaba por ahí para ganar dinero seguramente para su novio o marido que debía de ser un vago y un sinvergüenza sin corazón un mal nacido por no decir otra cosa, al hacerla trabajar de eso. Aff la rabia lo invadía tenia que saber quien era ese desgraciado y no se iría ningún lado sin antes golpearlo.-vamos te llevo a tu casa.

-no Matt no entiendes tengo que trabajar, mira no tengo porque darte explicaciones pero si la quieres te la daré a si te vas- dijo en un tono medio alto.

-pues dime.

-Matt por favor vete.. mira tengo que comprar una medicina para alguien y sale muy caro, por eso necesito el dinero asi que ya vete.- dijo ya en tono molesto le estaba quitando mucho tiempo y la vida de su hijo estaba de por medio. Aunque por otro lado si le decía la verdad podría darle el dinero que necesitaba, aunque tambien lo único que recibiria seria odio y desprecio por parte del rubio por haberle ocultado que tenia un hijo de él y tambien porque era una puta barata es mas hasta le podria quitar a su hijo o lo que es peor aun decirle que no es su hijo y que lo quiere engatusar para sacarle dinero, lo mejor era no decirle nada y dejar que se marche para siempre.- que no te has ido, vete.

-he dicho que no la haré- agarro del brazo a la joven y la llevo hasta su auto.-vamos yo comprare la medicina y te llevare a tu casa.

-no es necesario Matt yo lo haré encerio déjame bajar.- Mimi intento bajar pero se dio cuenta de que no podria ya que el rubio puso el seguro.

-no me importa vamos.-

Arranco su auto y se dirigieron a una farmacia de turno ya que eran aproximadamente las 3:00 a.m. Aun seguia furioso, pero al fin conocería a ese tipejo que por mas que este enfermo no tiene derecho a hacerla trabajar de eso Dios dame fuerzas para no matarlo, porque aunque este enfermo, por lo que le contó la joven la hace trabajar desde hace dos años es un cobarde, descarado un inservible.

Mimi por su parte estaba muy preocupada por dos razones por un lado le preocupaba su hijo ya había pasado mucho de que lo dejo durmiendo en la bencidad con un muy elevado grado de fiebre "ojala y le haya bajado un poco" pensó y por otro lado estaba Matt que iría a su departamento y vería al niño "espero que no se de cuenta" volvió a pensar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~000000000000000000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Kei amor ya estoy aquí- grito la joven entrando a su departamento y dirigiéndose a la habitación.

A Matt al oir Kei y amor en una misma oración se le estrujo el corazón de dolor, porque el tono que la joven uso para llamarlo denotaba dulzura y amor. Y definitivamente eso lo mato por dentro, Mimi ya tenia un dueño y por lo visto estaba muy enamorada. Perooo... ah noo esto no se iba a quedar asi encima de ser un descarado era un oportunista aprovechador que se aprovecho de una fragil, hermosa, y debil mujer que estaba enamorada. Esta claro que no lo mataria porque sino la castaña lo odiaria, pero si lo golperia hasta que entendiera que esa no es la manera de tratar a una dama de humillarla, demacrarla y marchitarla de esa manera.

Se fue con toda su furia hacia la habitación para reclamarle a ese bastardo cuando... se detuvo detrás de la puerta al escuchar las palabras de la castaña..

-Cuando llegues a grande yo quiero que seas abogado o un gran militar no te olvides que no tienes padre y la novia que elijas te tiene que amar, soy tu madre, tu padre y tu amiga- fueron las palabras de aquella mamá.. dandole un beso a su hijo y haciéndole tomar el remedio.

-shi mami, te queo musho- dijo la vos dulce de un niñito de dos año.

Mimi sintió que alguien la estaba observando. Dio un gran suspiro el momento de presentarlos habia llegado "ojala no se de cuenta por favor" se decia a si misma. Tomo valor y habló.

-Matt pasa por favor- la castaña hizo seña para que entrara y el rubio asintió- Kei mi vida el es Yamato Ishida un amigo, Matt el es mi hijo Keisuke Tachikawa.

-musho gusho seeior- dijo el niño con una sonrisa.

El rubio no salia de su asombro no supo en que momento o en que estado se encontraba shockeado era poco, Mimi era madre, tenia un hijo, eso si que no se lo esperaba, donde estaba el parasito del padre. No podia reaccionar queria matar a alguien desquitar ese sentimiento horrible que tenia, pero como si fuera por arte de magia la sonrisa de aquel niño lo calmo bastante era tan angelical como su madre, y esos enormes ojos azules le recordaban a alguien, pero no sabia a quien. Suspiro, por mas descarado que fuera el padre tenia una hermosa familia y eso lo envidiaba bastante. Pero esperen un momento lo que habia escuchado ase un rato "no te olvides que NO tienes padre". Se relajo y le medio sonrio al niño.

-Mucho gusto jovencito.

- bueno Kei descansa si-beso a su hijo y se dirigio con el rubio a la sala.

-tiene un lindo nombre y es muy hermoso-dijo el rubio para romper el silencio.

-si es cierto le puse ese nombre porque es el mismo que tenia la persona que mas ame, amo y siempre amare en mi vida, un hombre admirable.-dijo la castaña sonriendo tristemente recordando a la persona a la que se referia.

Matt por su parte se sentía mas mal de lo que estaba realmente amaba a su marido y no podría hacer nada, aunque ese nombre se le hacia muy familiar ya lo había oído antes aunque esperen el niño tenia el apellido de ella. Suspiro no tenia nada que ver.

-su padre seguro- dijo muy fríamente el rubio.

-eh? el padre de quien que?

-digo el nombre del chico por lo que me dijiste, así se ha de llamar su padre.

-no.- dijo muy seriamente Mimi. Por nada del mundo quería sacar ese tema pero tenia que aclararle de quien se trataba el nombre.- asi se llamaba mi padre.

Dijo Mimi con un tono triste. Se levanto y se fue preparar café.

Matt sintió como su corazón se empezaba a construir lentamente al al igual que se sentía un tonto por no recordar al padre de la chica y hacerla poner triste.

-Y su padre?

Mimi sintió como su mano empezó a temblar al igual que su cuerpo, respiro hondo y tomo fuerzas.

-murió.-dijo fríamente.

Matt por una extraña razón se sintió muy aliviado y mal también pero por el tono que uso la chica se notaba que no le importaba lo de su marido pero bueno eso significaba que no lo amaba. Entonces porque trabajaba de eso? por que vivía en un lugar asi? porque siendo realista ese lugar era muy feo para vivir un niño y una mujer solos y en esas condiciones. A parte la familia de la joven tenia mucha plata.

-lo amaste?- pregunto sin querer saber del todo la respuesta.

-si mucho.-penso en voz alta la castaña al acordarse de cuando ella estaba enamorada de él.-pero murió.-dijo con tono mas frió.

-ah-fue lo único que respondió no quería profundizar ese tema asi que decidio averiguar del porque trabajaba vendiendo su cuerpo- por que lo haces?

-hacer que?- dijo Mimi trayendo el cafe.

-trabajar de "eso"

-Matt por favor no quiero hablar de eso Kei podria escuchar y no..

-Mimi por favor Kei es un niño y de seguro esta durmiendo, no te pedire que me cuentes lo del padre pero quiero saber que paso para que hagas tal locura.

-Esta bien- Mimi se resigno se lo contaria porque sabia como era el chico.- Era mi cumpleaños y mis padres venían en camino, pero nunca llegaron me llamaron y cuando me dijieron que habian muerto me altere demasiado y se adelanto dos meses el parto de mi bebe- dijo con unas cuantas lagrimas y callando el otro motivo ya que no le podia decir que tambien fue por él.

-Disculpame Mimi yo no queria hacerte sentir mal, pero aun no entieno que tiene que ver eso con lo que haces.

-dejame terminar Matt no me interrumpas-secandose las lagrimas- Bueno como se adelanto el parto mi bebe nacio prematuro por lo que estuvo en la incubadora por mucho tiempo, cuando salimos del hospital me dirigi a mi otro departamento y me dispuse hacer los papeleos de la herencia pero como habia pasado mucho tiempo donaron todo el dinero a fundaciones y solo sobro 5.000 pesos, no pude hacer nada ya que no había nada por hacer, asi de eso me quedaba mil pesos nomas ya, lo que me llevo a buscar un trabajo pero en ningun lugar me aceptaban ya que faltaba mucho porque Kei enfermaba todo el tiempo. Tuve que mudarme y buscar algo mas barato y esto fue lo unico que encontre, Kei habia cumplido los ocho meses y se interno estaba muy mal estuvo apunto de morir-dijo la joven llorando de nuevo- me dijeron que tenia que comprarle una medicina muy costosa y lo dieron de alta. Llegamos del hospital y compre el diario con lo poco que me quedaba, pero no encontraba nada y me desespere mas al notar que ya no tenia leche para el bebe y que ya casi ni para comer no tenia, pero si yo no comia no importaba lo unico importante era Kei, su cara de hambre y de dolor me mataba... me sentia una inservible.. para colmo la renta de la casa aumento ya nos estábamos por quedar en la calle, todo era tan deprimente nisiquiera para comprar una cuna para mi hijo tenia apenas y pude comprarle un poco de ropa... ya no aguantaba mas todo era muy grave no tenia nada perdi a mis padres perdi mi casa perdi a el a.. perdi muchas cosas lo unico que me quedaba era mi hijo y no importaba hacer lo que fuera por el se que fue un error pero no tania solucion era la vida de mi hijo lo que importaba no la mia... Por favor Matt disculpa por como trate pero estaba desesparada...

Las lagrimas de Mimi y el llanto aumento bastante. Matt se sentía tan mal era muy triste lo que le pasaba no aguanto y la abrazo era tan fragil, y hermosa no entendia como alguien tan buena hubiera sufrido tanto lo que demostraba que era fuerte, pero ella en ningun momento menciono al padre de su hijo lo que era extraño pero no preguntaria mas ya no soportaria seguirla haciendo recordar y sufrir.

-ya Mimi perdoname por favor soy un tonto no tenia que meterme yo lo siento.- dijo abrazandola mas fuerte.

-no te preocupes Matt.

-si, si me preocupe y me preocupo... sabes algo mi madre tambien murió en el mismo avion que tus padres yo quise saber de ti va todos los chicos estaban muy preocupados te fuiste sin decir nada.

-Matt yo lo siento mucho de verdad no sabia lo de tu madre y no les avise nada porque no era importante para ustedes y por razones muy fuertes tuve que irme.- decía la casta a separándose del rubio y volteando la cara.

-no te preocupes princesa.

-por favor no me llames asi, ya no soy aquella niña, y de princesa ya ni mi dignidad me queda.- aseguro la castaña un poco triste.

-bueno, pero no puedes negarte a que te llame Meems.

-esta bien por cierto Matt olvide darte las gracias por pagar el remedio, a penas gane lo que costo te lo devuelvo con que trabaje mañana en la noche bastara.

-NI SE TE OCURRA-elevo su tono de voz el rubio- ni pienses que regresaras a ese lugar y mucho menos a trabajar de "eso".

-estas loco verdad? como se supone que ganare dinero mi hijo tiene que comer y no tengo ningun trabajo- se molesto Mimi- dejate de tonterias Matt tengo que trabajar.

-si lo haras. Pero no en ese lugar. Yo te conseguire algun empleo.

-pero...

-sin peros, ya eh dicho, no permitire que regreses a ese lugar nunca.

Mimi no se pudo quejar por un lado estaba feliz ya no tendria que trabajar en la mala vida y tambien le agradaba la preocupacion del rubio pero por otro lado no queria porque sabia que él tarde o temprano le preguntaria por el padre de su hijo y ella no sabria que hacer no podria decirle la verdad, apenas y tubo suerte que no se dio cuenta, no no tiene que haber una manera ademas tambien esta su esposa... Cierto su esposa, la que alguna vez fue su mejor amiga Sora.

La ojimiel miro su reloj, ya eran las 5:00 a.m.

-Matt creo que ya deberias irte no es que te este echando ni nada- aclaro la joven- pero ya es tarde y no creo que a tu esposa le guste que llegues a estas horas.

-Meems, eso no es problema.

- pero si te rentan despues no es mi problema, ademas debes descansar seguro tu trabajo es agotador y..

-si quieres que me vaya solo dime- dijo el rubio levantandose y acercandose para despedirse.

- no es eso Matt,es que no quiero que tengas problema con Sora, ella es una buena mujer y tu esposa y no quiero que se enoje contigo.

Matt se fue acercando a Mimi lentamente " asi que ella cree que estoy casado con Sora, debo aclararselo" penso el rubio acercandose mas peligrosamente. Agarro la cara de la joven y le apoyo su frente a la de ella.

-Mimi yo no estoy casado- le susurro solo para ella. Lo cual la estremecio completamente.

-entonces a tu prometida, tu novia, lo que sea- dijo la castaña tratando de apartar la cara ya que sabia que no aguantaria la ganas de besarlo tanto tiempo,cosa que no pudo.

-Mimi yo...

-Mami me huele- .se escucho un grito de una criatura.

Mimi no dudo ni un segundo y se fue corriendo a la habitacion seguida por Matt.

-Kei mi vida que te pasa.-dijo la castaña tocandole por todos lados.

-Mami me huele musho- dijo tocandose el pecho.-auch, auch mami me huele mashiado mami agudame mami.

El niño empezo a llorar y Mimi tambien no soportaba ver a su hijo sufriendo asi, asi que rapidamente tomo sus cosas, su cartera y lo llevaria al hospital no tenia mucho dinero pero para un taxi todavia le alcanzaba.

-Matt muchas gracias por todo pero creo que deberias irte yo llevare a mi hijo al hospital.-dijo levantando a su hijo que aun tenia su mano en el pecho.

-yo los llevo.- hablo el rubio que se sentia impotente.

-no ya hiciste demasiado gracias, tienes que ir a tu casa, tu esposa estara preocupada, encerio yo puedo.

-Mimi yo no tengo esposa ni..

-Kei que tienes- grito desesperada Mimi al ver que su hijo no respiraba bien- Kei amor reacciona por favor, Kei, Kei mirame.

El niño quedo inconsiente. Matt agarro a Mimi y al niño y los llevo hacia al auto. Mimi no se nego ya que la vida de su hijo dependia de ello.  
-


	2. Amor de madre2

-Srta. Tachikawa- llamo el doctor.

-aqui estoy doctor como esta mi hijo?- pregunto rapidamente la joven.

-tiene suerte, si lo hubiera traído cinco minutos mas tarde capaz y no viviria, ahora le estamos haciendo varios estudios lo tendremos aqui por muchas horas, le aviso por si quiere ir a su casa.

-no doctor aqui me quedo, Matt por favor ve a descansar no te preocupes estaremos bien. Estamos en un hospital no?- trato de bromear pero no le salio ya que su rostro demostraba mucho dolor.

El rubio se queria quedar para mostrar su apoyo y aclararle a Mimi que no tenia ningun tipo de relacion con nadie, pero el cansancio que tenia era muy grande y tendria que descansar porque el dia que empezaba era muy largo.

-esta bien, pero cualquier cosa me avisas, mira aqui tienes mi tarjeta mantenme al tanto.- el chico le paso una tarjeta con su numero de celular.

Matt se fue del lugar muy preocupado no sabe porque pero la salud del niño le importaba mas de lo que debia, apenas lo conocia y sentia que lo queria demasiado, algo en ese niño le era familiar, su sonrisa sus ojos, era un niño muy bonito e inocente pero la seriedad en su rostro le recordaba alguien pero no sabe a quien.

Mimi por su parte estaba muy dolida, odiaba ver a su hijo enfermar tanto y mas cuando corria peligro de muerte, si algo le llega a pasar ella no sabria que haría, él es su única razón por vivir, lo único que tenia en la vida, tambien le preocupaba tener a Matt tan cerca, se tendria que alejar de él, por nada del mundo se pude enterar que Kei es su hijo, aparte seguro que el ya tiene una familia, aunque dijo que no tenia esposa, seguro mintio o no se pero él se habia casado con Sora y por lo tanto ya tendra hijos, asi que ella no puede arruinar una familia, ademas es obvio que Matt pensara que no es su hijo, Dios por que lo puso en su camino justo ahora que se habia resignado, que ya no pensaba en él, y ahora... Asi pensando en tantas cosas Mimi, como apenas tenia dinero para un solo taxi y ese lo gastaría cuando su hijo salga del hospital, asi que lentamente fue quedando dormida en la banca del hospital.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~00000000000000000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Habia dormido muy poco, encima tubo una junta con los empleados de su empresa, hablo con su secretaria y asistente personal, a la cual cambio de puesto a gerente de administracion por lo que quedaba su puesto anterior libre y ese se lo daria a Mimi.

Mimi, quien iba a pensar que aparecería de nuevo en su vida, y él que penso que nunca mas la veria. Sinceramente el la extrañaba mucho al igual que todos pero, era todo muy raro, después que él habia estado con ella, de que la habia hecho suya, su primera vez se la dio a él, habia quedado muy confuso cuando se entero que ella se habia ido, aunque le cueste admitirlo le dolió, es que despues que ella se fue hubo un gran vació, nada era lo mismo. Cuando empezó a salir con Sora y estuvo con ella no sintió lo mismo que con Mimi, obviamente no era virgen ya que habia estado con Tai antes pero bueno igual no era la mismo, no se comparaba.

Salio de sus pensamientos, ya por fin habia terminado con lo de la empresa. Estaba preocupado, Mimi no lo habia llamado y no sabia nada del niño y si le paso algo? ya le hubiera avisado o no?.

No habria de otra iria al hospital, no podria continuar si no sabia algo del niño, la verdad no entiende como se puede llegar a querer y como le puede preocupar tanto alguien que apenas conoce, pero bueno asi era ese niñito se habia ganado rápidamente un lugar en su corazón al igual que su madre.,

Tomo su llaves y fue directamente al auto sin observar a nadie. Llego al auto se subió, estaba a punto de arrancar pero observo su rostro en el espejo, y rapidamente se le vino la imagen del hijo de Mimi a su mente, la mirada de aquel niño seria y con esos ojos azules era parecida a la de él, no no podria ser lo que se estaba imaginando sino Mimi le hubiera dicho aparte según ella el padre murió y no le mentiría con algo así. Que le habra pasado al padre de Kei?... Mimi cuando relato su historia hablo de sus padres de que fallecieron cuando viajaban para verla en sus cumpleaños, pero en ningun... un momento el a o en que viajaron los padre de Mimi y su madre, fue el mismo a o que Mimi se marcho hace dos a os que es aproximadamente la edad del ni o, segun ella para su cumpleaños ya tenia siete meses osea que ya estaba embarazada cuando se marcho, no no puede ser si él le saco su virginidad pero rayos! tenia que saber que estaba pasando porque era todo tan raro, sera ¿que es verdad lo que piensa? ¿quien es el padre del niño?. Acelero y se dirigio al hospital tendria que aclarar muchas cosas.

~~~~~~~~~~~000000000000000000000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Matt llego al hospital y vio como Mimi recién se despertaba, le dio tanta pena y angustia verla así, pobre seguro que durmió ahi, todavia no podia creer que la princesa Mimi ya no estaba, que en su lugar habia una vencida mujer que luchaba por sacar adelante a su hijo sin importarle nada, era alguien tan admirable.

Mimi vio llegar a Matt y se sobresalto, no no de nuevo él, tenia que buscar la forma de evitarlo habia roto la tarjeta que el le dejo para no molestarlo y ahora lo tenia ahi enfrente a ella.

-por que no me llamaste?- exclamo el rubio.

- lo siento es que no se donde deje la tarjeta.

-esta bien eso no importa ahora, Mimi necesito preguntarte algo muy importante y tienes que contestar con la verdad..

-Srta. Tachikawa ya tengo los resultados de Keisuke por favor necesito que me acompañe para mostrarle lo que hicimos y hacerle algunos a usted.

Mimi asintio y se fue rapidamente algo en su interior le decia que tenia que alejarse de ahi aunque que querra saber Matt? pero bueno la salud de su hijo es mas importante.

Matt se quedo muy aturdido necesitaba saber la verdad pero como? seguro Mimi tardara horas y en ese tiempo las dudas lo van a matar, tenia que encontrar la manera de averiguar. Como si fuera por arte de magia la salucion vino a él.

Camino unos pasos.

-disculpe señorita puedo pedirle algo- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa y mirada seductora.

-si joven en que puedo ayudarle- dijo la recepcionista del hospital con sus mejillas sonrojadas por la mirada seductora de Matt.

-pues vera usted yo soy- quien era él? si decia que es el amigo de Mimi no le darian una informacion tan confidencial, si decia que era el hermano de Mimi, NOOOOO, ni en sueños queria tener algun parentesco de ella sintiendo ese no se que por ella, ahh ya esta -soy el hermano del padre de Keisuke Tachikawa, el niño que se interno ayer, y quisiera ver su expediente o historial medico.- finalizo con otra sonrisa seductora.

La joven pareció dudarlo un rato pero la hermosa sonrisa de Matt la derretia, asi que hojeo en su carpeta y vio que decia Keisuke Tachikawa.

-aqui esta joven pero me la tiene que devolver enseguida ya que solo la madre o el padre tienen derecho a verlo ningun otro familiar, pero veo que esta muy preocupado por eso se lo doi- la chica le entrego la carpeta que contenia toda la informacion del niño y le sonrio dulcemente.

Matt tomo la carpeta suspirando profundamente, sea lo que sea que este escrito ahi lo tomaria de la mejor manera para no hacer alguna locura, si sus dudas son ciertas cosa que no cree porque jamaz le ocultaria algo asi, tendria mucho que cuestionarle, y si no realmente y siendose sincero asi mismo le molestaria y mucho. Por Dios que estaba haciendo estaba dudando de Mimi, ella le dijo que el padre estaba muerto jamas le mentiria con algo asi, aunque ya quisiera él tener una hermosa mujer como la castaña que lo amara y un hermoso hijo como Kei que lo abrazara y jugara con él, "vamos Matt te estas ilusionando con algo que nunca va ser, reacciona no puedes dudar asi de ella seguro no te dijo quien era el padre porque le dolia aunque no lo demuestre se cortez y devuelve esa carpeta" penso razonando, pero algo mas importantante que la razon le hizo pensar mejor, aunque se desilucione tenia que saber quien es o era el padre del niño.

Tomo aire, volvio a suspirar y " se que me arrepentire por esto pero no puedo dar marcha atras" se dijo a si mismo. Abrio la carpeta y comenzo a leer.

KEISUKE TACHIKAWA

EDAD: 2 AÑOS.

HISTORIAL: NACIO A LOS SIETE MESES DE EMBARAZO DEBIDO A UNA ALTERACION MUY FUERTE QUE SUFRIO LA MADRE, ESTUBO EN OBSERVACION DURANTE CASI OCHO MESES PARA QUE SUS PULMONES SE PUDIERAN DESAROLLAR, COSA QUE NO SE LOGRO MUY BIEN YA QUE A LAS DOS SEMANAS DE SER DADO DE ALTA EL BEBE VOLVIO A OBSERVACIONES Y CASI MUERE POR UN VIRUS QUE SE ESTABA INCUBANDO Y LE PODIA PROVOCAR PULMONIA. GRACIAS A DIOS NO PASO A MAYORES Y PUDO RESISTIR. DESPUES DE ESO, EL BEBE IBA Y VENIA AL HOSPITAL POR DIFERENTES RAZONES. ES UN NIÑO MUY FUERTE SEGURO SALIO AL PADRE, PORQUE SE NOTA QUE LA MADRE ES MUY FRAGIL. AL PASAR CASI DOS AÑOS DE IR VENIR AL HOSPITAL, LOS DOCTORES YA SABIAN DE LOS PROBLEMAS QUE SUFRIA EL NIÑITO. LOS DOCTORES LE HICIERON TODOS LOS ESTUDIOS Y EN ESTOS ULTIMOS MESES SE DIERON CUENTA DE UNA ANOMALIA GRAVE EN EL NIÑO Y CORRE PELIGRO DE MUERTE.

Matt se detubo y sintio como por su mejilla rodaba una lagrima pobre criatura practicamente vivia en el hospital, pobre Mimi ahora mas o menos podia entender la presion por conseguir dinero, pero por que nunca le aviso a nadie? si todos la hubieran ayudado, no penso mas y siguio.

POR SUERTE EL NIÑO FUE PUESTO EN LA LISTA DE ESPERA DE DONADORES DE PULMONES, YA QUE SI NO SE CONSIGUE UN DONADOR EN LOS PROXIMOS DOS MESES LAMENTABLEMENTE MORIRÁ.

DATOS DE LOS PADRES:

MADRE: MIMI TACHIKAWA

EDAD: 22 AÑOS.

MADRE APARENTEMENTE SOLTERA. NO TIENE FAMILIA NI TRABAJO SEGURO PERO SE NOTA QUE HACE TODO LO POSIBLE POR SU HIJO, EL DÍA QUE TUBO A SU HIJO SE NOTABA MUY TRISTE POR RAZONES TOTALMENTE DESCONOCIDAS, SE NOTA QUE NO TIENE DINERO POR LA BENCIDAD DONDE VIVE PERO SE NOTA MAS LA HUMILDAD Y TRANSPARENCIA DE SU ALMA ES UNA BUENA MUJER. SU ESTADO DE SALUD ES DEPRIMENTE Y MAS SABER QUE NO ES COMPATIBLE CON SU HIJO, Y QUE SU PULMÓN NO SIRVE PARA SU HIJO.

PADRE: NO TENEMOS INFORMACIÓN SOBRE EL PADRE.

Al leer esto Matt se desanimo completamente sus esfuerzos fueron en vano jamaz sabria quien era el padre del hijo de Mimi. Estaba a punto de cerrar la carpeta cuando se dio cuenta de que el historial aun no terminaba.

PERO SEGUN LA MADRE EL PADRE FALLECIO EN UN ACCIDENTE AUTOMOVILISTICO CON LA MEJOR AMIGA DE ELLA, NO QUIZO DECIR NADA MAS PERO PUDIMOS OBTENER EL NOMBRE, EL PADRE DE KEISUKE TACHIKAWA SE LLAMABA YAMATO ISHIDA QUE MURIÓ EL MISMO DÍA QUE IBA DAR A LUZ JUNTO CON SORA TAKENOUCHI. ESO FUE LO QUE DIJO LA JOVEN.

Matt se encontraba como fuera de este mundo no podía ser cierto lo que acababa de leer noooo, tenia miedo de que su mente le estubiera jugando una mala pasada a si que acerco dE nuevo a la recepcionista y le pidió que por favor le leyera el nombre.

- asi es señor el nombre del padre del niño es Yamato Ishida, pero como no va a saber si es su hermano.- pregunto algo confundida la chica.

-eh, este vera- Matt no sabia que decir estaba muy aturdido con todo no sabia que contestar- este si claro lo que pasa es que pense que era raro que pongan su nombre asi a el le gustaba mas Matt.

La joven no parecia muy convencida pero al ver la sonrisa de Matt no pregunto mas.

Pero Matt no estaba bien del todo era muy duro todo tenia que hablar con Mimi urgente, tenia demasiadas cosas que aclararle, estaba muy molesto como le oculto algo tan importante y mas le molestaba el hecho de enterarse por un papel. Se sentó en la sala de espera tratando de calmarse para poder hablar con Mimi sin hacer alguna locura.

~~~~~~~~~~~000000000000000~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-bueno señorita aquí están los resultados de su hijo y los suyos- hablo el doctor.-y temo que no le tengo muy buenas noticias.

-que paso Doctor tengo algo malo.- pregunto Mimi un tanto preocupada.

-no usted no señorita, es su hijo, Keisuke presenta una alteración en sus pulmones.

-que le pasa a mi hijo doctor, dígame por favor que no es nada grave-suplico Mimi al borde de las lagrimas.

-no se altere, mire no puedo asegurarle nada pero si podría llegar a ser muy grave, pensamos que no tendriamos que decirle porque creimos haber encontrado la manera de contrarrestar la enfermedad de sus pulmones y como no estábamos tan seguros lo pusimos en la lista para recibir un pulmon.

-no entiendo nada doctor, por favor sea mas claro-Mimi no aguanto mas y comenzó a llorar.

-calmese, bueno a lo que voy es- el doctor hizo una pausa y suspiro-al no haberse desarrollado bien los pulmones de Keisuke, presento diversas alteraciones que le traían constantes enfermedades y lo pudimos detener a tiempo, pero a raiz de eso, el pulmón izquierdo se infecto gravemente y si no le hacemos el cambio o trasplante de pulmón rápidamente-volvió a suspirar- morirá.

-no... no.. no puede ser mi hijo no, tiene que haber alguna manera doctor por favor no permita que muera.

- en eso estamos señorita por favor no se altere mas si no tendremos que sedarla, mire ya tenemos el pulmón, porque el de usted no era compatible asi que lo pusimos en lista de espera y lo conseguimos, pero como es un niño perderá mucha sangre y necesitaremos un donante, por eso le hicimos esos estudios a usted pero la sangre que tienes no es compatible con la de Keisuke y el padre esta muerto, asi que son muy pocas las posibilidades de encontrar un donante con el mismo factor o grupo de sangre de su hijo RH O- UNIVERSAL, lamento informale que solo tenemos cinco días para conseguir al donante sino no creo que podamos hacer mas nada. Ah y lo siento se de su situación económica e hice todo lo posible para que le rebajaran el precio pero aun con eso es caro y costara unos u$5.000 dolares.

" queeeeeee? no, no puede ser, pero mi hijo lo vale asi que cuando salga de aqui volveré a ese horrible trabajo en el que siempre gano bien aunque sea lo peor que haya hecho pero mi hijo lo es todo y tiene que vivir" penso Mimi muy tristemente le dolia tanto que su hijo sufriera tanto.

- esta bien doctor, no se preocupe conseguiré el dinero pero no se de donde sacare el donante- mintió la castaña ella sabia bien que el padre del niño estaba cerca pero nooo jamas le pediría nada a Yamato eso seria arriesgar su secreto y no no se lo podria decir, aparte tiene que a ver alguien con esa sangre.

-esta bien señorita nosotros trataremos de encontrar al donante.

Dicho esto Mimi se retiro del consultorio y se dirigió a la sala de espera.

~~~~~~~~~~~00000000000~~~~~~~~~

" Porque? por que?... no puede ser que me haya ocultado algo asi Dios mio ayudame no se que hacer, he tenido un hermoso hijo y ahora recien me vengo a enterar, que voy hacer mi trabajo, mi carrera, esto paso muy de repente, ella, esa hermosa castaña me oculto algo tan importante porque se marcho sin decirme nada? acaso por eso se fue?" Matt estaba devastado no sabe que le dolía mas el hecho de no saber que era padre, saber la razón por la que Mimi se fue sin decirle nada, el hecho de encontrarla prostituyéndose para mantener a su hijo y no buscarlo para ayudarla, tal vez todo le dolía pensar en eso le rompía el corazón.

No pudo evitar que varias lagrimas cayeran de sus hermosos ojos azules, las cuales se limpio rápidamente al ver que Mimi venia hacia él con los ojos totalmente rojos, suspiro profundo no podia encararla en ese estado. Asi que se acerco a ella.

-Mimi que sucede.- pregunto al ver que la castaña en vez de tranquilizarse empezo a llorar descontroladamente.

-mi hijo, mi hijo, se va a morir, yo.. yo.. no fui una buena madre, ¿porque él?, nunca se porto mal siempre fue muy tranquilo, yo no me di cuenta que estaba mal.. por que? por que no me llevas a mi no a mi hijo por favor Dios no me saques a lo único que tengo en mi vida- Mimi ya no podía mas con el dolor trato de aguantarse pero no pudo se arrodillo en el piso y su llanto aumento.

Matt no entendia nada, como que su hijo iba a morir no podia perderlo cuando recien lo habia encontrado, trato de calmarse no queria alterar mas a Mimi.

-Mimi cálmate y dime que paso.

-mi hijo Matt, esta muy grave... y.. y..- el dolor y el llanto era mas fuerte no podia ni hablar pero tenia que decirle a alguien tenia que desahogarse- y si no lo operan va a morir, mi hijo se va a morir.

Matt estaba totalmente frustrado su hijo no podia morir ahora, no,no,no por que? no y encima Mimi que le mintio durante tanto tiempo, se veia tan fragil queria abrazarla pero su orgullo era mas fuerte, estubo muy mal y eso aunque quisiera nunca se lo perdonaria, pero eso ya lo resolveria en otro momento, ahora importaba su hijo.

- pero que hace falta para la operación, por favor Mimi explicame mejor.

La castaña se calmo, pero aun no entendía porque tanta preocupación del rubio a su hijo si apenas lo acababa de conocer, pero bueno él no podria saber que era el padre de Keisuke, no eso jamas.

Asi que decidio contarle todo lo que le dijo el doctor.

-... y como el padre esta muerto, no tenemos donadores- finalizo Mimi.

Matt no podia creer, hasta donde era capaz de llegar Mimi con esa mentira, ni viendo a su hijo morir le diria la verdad, aunque tampoco podria estar tan seguro de lo que decia el historial, pero como aclararlo, cada vez estaba mas confundido es o no es el padre de Keisuke?.

-ahh- fue lo unico que dijo el rubio- y que tipo de sangre es?

-RH 0- UNIVERSAL-contestó Mimi sin saber que con eso habia aclarado la gran duda del ojiazul.

-yo tengo ese mismo tipo de sangre- contesto fríamente Matt, ya que no tenia dudas de su paternidad.-puedo donarle.

-NOOOOOOO- grito fuertemente Mimi sin darse cuenta-no hace falta Matt no quiero molestarte mas, por favor mejor vete.

-no, yo donare la sangre que necesite "tu hijo"- dijo el rubio tragando saliva en la ultima frase.

-veo que ya encontró un donador Srta. Tachikawa.- dijo el doctor llegando junto a los dos jóvenes.

-no aun..

-si soy yo el donador Yamato Ishida, mucho gusto- se presento Matt con un tono muy serio.

-bueno que bien que ya tenemos el donador ahora solo falta el dinero para la operación, ¿podrá conseguir los u$5.000 dolares?- exclamo el doctor.

-si doctor yo lo conseguiré no se preocupe.-dijo Mimi muy preocupada por la reacciones de Matt.

El doctor se retiro dejando solos nuevamente a Matt y a Mimi.

Mimi sabia que algo le estaba pasando a Matt, ya que estaba muy raro se preocupaba demasiado por su hijo y eso no le convenía tenia que alejarlo como sea.

-como piensas pagarlo?- pregunto retadoramente Matt.

-tu sabes muy bien como Matt, por favor no me puedes pedir que no lo haga, es con lo único que voy a poder a pagar- hablo suplicamente Mimi.

-no lo permitire, Mimi estas loca si piensas que voy a dejarte hacer semejante locura, y mucho menos para mantener a mi h... a tu hijo Mimi dejame ayudarte, no lo hagas por ti si no por él-dijo Matt tratando de sonar lo mas normal posible.

-pero Matt, necesito el dinero, tu no lo puedes pagar...

El rubio trato de calmarse, la verdad que se estaba por morir de los nervios, pero debia controlarse.

-no lo harás, aparte te vine a decir que trabajaras conmigo como secretaria hasta que vuelva a Japón.

-pero...

-no hay peros, iré a pagar la operación para que se haga lo mas pronto posible.- finalizo Matt llendose a pagar lo que hacia falta.

~~~~~~~~~~~0000000000000000000~~~~~~~~~~~

Al día siguiente... El día de la operación...

-Matt gracias por hacer esto por mi hijo...- dijo con una sonrisa triste la castaña.

Matt no respondio, todavía no podia creer que no le haya dicho nada.

Después de siete horas termino la operación.

-doctor como esta mi hijo-pregunto desesperada Mimi al ver salir al medico que llevaba a cabo la operación de su hijo.

-la operación fue todo un éxito, gracias al padre- dijo el doctor sonriente, lo que dejo desconcertada a Mimi.

-como dijo? el padre?- dijo Mimi asustada mas que preocupada-no puede ser doctor el padre esta..

-estoy aquí- dijo Matt apareciendo por detrás del doctor.

-no, no puede ser.. esto no... Matt que dices?

-basta ya Mimi, hasta cuando? eh... hasta cuando vas a seguir engañandome- dijo molesto el rubio ya su paciencia se agoto.

-no se alteren por favor aclaren sus problemas en otro lado este es un hospital.-se quejo el doctor.- Srta. Tachikawa su hijo se esta recuperando de a poco no esta estable todavia debido a que fue una operacion muy riesgosa, pero por suerte como le dije gracias al padre, todo salio muy bien, le avisare cuando pueda verlo.

Dicho esto ultimo el doctor se retiro dejando solos a ambos padres. Mimi se sentia acorralada si sus sospechas eran ciertas Matt la mataria. Se dirigio afuera para tomar aire, sabia que el momento que ella evito todo ese tiempo llegaria, el momento de enfrentarse a Yamato Ishida, necesitaba pensar saber que decir, algo.

-Mimi detente.

-no Matt dejame por favor.

-detente- dijo parandose frente a ella evitandole el paso.

-que quieres?

-saber, Mimi, maldita sea saber de tu boca,si Kei es mi hijo?- dijo furioso el rubio.

-Matt- Mimi ya no podia mas, ya no aguantaba.- vamos afuera.

El ojiazul asintio y caminaron hasta un asiento afuera del hospital. Cosa que ninguno de los dos usaron estaban muy alterados para sentarse.

-contestame de una vez, Mimi, es que acaso no ves , no ves lo que estoy sufriendo-el rubio se paro delante de la joven con los ojos llorosos.-Mimi mirame y dime que no es mi hijo y no te vuelvo a molestar, evita que haga un A.D.N innecesario, mirame por favor.

-no..-susurro Mimi- no lo es Matt, tu ya tienes tu familia, tu esposa, tus hijos, Kei y yo no somos nada tuyo, vete por donde viniste, largate no te necesito.- trato de hacerse la fuerte.

Unas cuantas lagrimas rodaron por la mejilla del rubio mas no lo dudo y se seco enseguida.

-no me dejas opcion,- dijo muy friamente el rubio ya se canso de actuar comprensivo.- haremos esto de forma legal, le hare un A.D.N y si es mi hijo, te lo sacare.

-no puedes hacer eso Yamato, el es mi hijo tu no puedes quitarmelo, a ver que te importa a ti si es o no tu hijo tu ya tienes los tuyo, por favor olvidate de nosotros.-suplico Mimi.

Se le colmo la paciencia, Matt ya no podia controlar sus nervios.

-no estas muy equivocada Mimi Tachikawa demasiado, y entiende de una vez que no tengo esposa, y por lo tanto no tengo hijos, estoy harto de tus mentiras, si lo quieres seguir negando hazlo pero si yo hago ese A.D.N y sale positivo pedire la custodia- dijo levantando la voz y muy molesto porque Mimi no lo miraba a los ojos- y ten por seguro que lo ganare, por nada del mundo le darán la custodia de un niño a una vulgar prostituta.

PAAAAASHHHHH... la cara del rubio se torno completamente roja.

-caiste muy bajo Yamato- dijo una llorosa pero muy firme castaña- yo seré una vulgar prostituta, vendere mi cuerpo pero nunca abandone a mi hijo, luche por él, luche por lo que quise. perdi el amor, perdi a mis padres, y sí no lo voy negar tu fuiste el que hizo que quedara embarazada, pero no eres su padre, no estubiste cuando te necesito, no sabias cuando enfermaba, tu siempre tubiste todo, nosotros solo hubieramos sido un estorbo, haz lo que quieras quitame a mi hijo y veraz lo que una prostituta es capaz de hacer.

-Mimi yo..

-no digas nada Yamato entendi muy bien todo, no vemos en la corte, pero eso sí no te quiero serca de mi hijo hasta ese dia.- finalizo la castaña y se marcho.

~~~~~~~~~~~0000000000000000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Una semana ya había pasado de la discucion que tubo con Matt, aun no sabia en que momento paso todo eso, como se entero?, aunque era obvio que fue al donar la sangre y segun el doctor habia ayudado con la operacion, lo que salvo a Kei, Dios todo paso tan rapido, y ahora se encontraba ahi parada frente a la puerta de tribunales, el lugar que evito toda su vida, en realidad no sabia que hacia ahi, bueno si lo sabia ya que ella misma acepto en esa estupida discusion ir a juicio, a Matt por suerte no lo vio desde ese día ojala y ya se hubiera ido, rogaba internamente la castaña, ya que las posibilidades de ganar eran muy pocas.

Tanto tiempo guardando ese secreto, ella se habia resignado, trabajaria en la prostitución hasta que su hijo se recibiera, y aunque sea de algo vivirian, pero con lo que no contaba era con que Yamato Ishida apareciera en su vida, a alejarla de su razón de vivir, Noooo eso no pasaria, haria hasta lo imposible. Faltaban todavía dos horas para el juicio.

-llegas temprano- hablo una voz muy familiar para ella- como esta MI HIJO- dijo en un tono orgulloso el rubio.

Matt por su parte había cancelado la inauguración del nuevo auto, había suspendido su viaje a Japón, todo para pensar muy bien que haria con la situación que estaba viviendo, estaba mas que claro que él era el padre, pero le faltaba saber la razón, los motivos por lo que callo, necesitaba aclarar sus sentimientos, ya que estaba seguro que el volver a estar cerca de la castaña lo habia llenado de una paz, sentia que estaba completo, tambien estaban los celos de verla vestida como una puta vendiendo su cuerpo a cuan baboso, de solo pensar que si la deja ella vuelva a ese lugar, la sangre le hervia, de que ella encuentre alguien mas que la cuide... nooo. un sentimiento calido y pleno le invadia, algo que no habia podido lograr ninguna mujer.

-esta bien-solo contesto Mimi.

-Mimi tenemos que hablar.

-Yamato, tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar, si tienes que decir algo dilo delante del juez- dicho esto Mimi se dio media vuelta con intencion de irse a otro lado pero Matt no se lo permitio.

-no Mimi, esto lo hablaremos ahora, necesito saber por que te fuiste? por que no me dijiste?-dijo en un tono muy triste el rubio, en verdad le dolia mucho no saber de su paternidad, eso lo estaba matando por dentro.

Mimi habia notado la tristeza en la voz del rubio no sabia que hacer como sentirtse, ella era simplemente la peor persona del mundo.

-Matt yo.. lo siento perdóname.- Mimi empezo a llorar.- yo.. solo queria lo mejor para ti.

-lo mejor, tu crees que eso fue lo mejor, Mimi tu nisiquiera te imaginas como yo me estoy sintiendo ahora- dijo irónicamente el rubio-no entiendo como te pudiste haber molestado tú siendo que a mi fue al que le mentiste durante tanto tiempo, tu no sabes cuanto anhelaba tener una familia un hogar donde llegar y estar tranquilo, y ahora me vengo a enterar que después de una noche, no una noche no, la mejor noche hace casi tres años atras concebí a un niño tan hermoso, quiero una explicación y la quiero ahora Mimi, dame una razón para que no te quite a mi hijo.

-Matt no lo hagas por favor, no me lo quites, te dire-suspiro era hora de terminar con esto si esto la ayudaba a no perder su hijo lo haria, ademas tampoco lo queria perder a él de nuevo.- tu siempre estuviste enamorado de Sora, y yo me sentia una cualquiera al haberte hecho eso, te provoque y no me detube, disculpame, por eso me fui no tenia cara para seguir viendote, ni a ti ni a ella, y cuando eso no sabia todavia que estaba embarazada, despues de dos tres meses empeze a tener los sintomas, y no vi necesario tener que avisarte, ya me habia enterado de tu relacion con Sora y al parecer pensaron que ella estaba embarazada- contaba Mimi con mucha tristeza al recordar eso, Matt no veia la necesidad de detenerla queria saber todo.- a si que no te lo dije por eso, ademas tu te estabas por casar, y eso... y eso...

-que Mimi, y eso que dime...

-eso fue el otro motivo, Matt eso ya no es necesario que ..

-dime.

Mimi agacho su cabeza no queria mirarlo a los ojos al decirle lo que sentia ya que habia sido rechazada una vez sin decir nada, ocultando lo que sentia.

-ese fue el otro motivo por lo que se adelanto mi embarazo, Matt, tu te casabas con mi mejor amiga, ya no podia con eso ni con la muerte de mis padres, y por ser una inutil mi bebe casi muere. y ahora no te lo dije porque como era una "vulgar prostituta" me dirias que no era tuyo-las lagrimas volvian a aparecer en su rostro.

Matt no sabia que decir, la verdad se sentia culpable, su hijo casi mas muere por una estupidez que cometio, él en su interior extrañaba a la castaña algo le decia que tenia que buscarla que ella era lo que le faltaba en su vida, sin embargo no hizo nada, pero se sintio mas culpable al escuchar las siguientes palabras.

-Matt yo te amaba... y sabia que tu nunca sentirias lo mismo... y despues todo lo que ocurrio luego tu ya lo sabes, no quiero que te sientas obligado por ser el padre de mi hijo, entiendo que tu ames a Sora y no quiero...

-Mimi, Sora y yo no nos casamos, ese dia que nos estabamos por casar, murio mi madre y luego supe algo que ya sabia pero no lo aceptaba por miedo a la soledad, Sora estaba enamorada de Tai al igual que él de ella, y eso no se porque pero me hizo feliz, yo no la amaba la admiraba nada mas , pero ahora se por que me hizo feliz...- dijo el rubio acercandose a Mimi lentamente.

-Srta. Tachikawa, Sr. Ishida el juez los esta llamando.- interrumpio el abogado.

Entraron a la corte, ambos aun muy aturdidos por todo lo sucedido y por lo que iba ocurrir sino los interrumpian.

Asi pasaron dos hora dentro, habia declarado el doctor que siempre atendia a Keisuke, Mimi y ahora era el turno de Matt.

-jura decir la verdad y nada mas que la verdad-dijo el fiscal al rubio.

-lo juro-.y empezo con el relato de que no sabia que era el padre y que se entero por el historial del niño en el hospital, lo que casi le causo problema al lugar pero el dijo que lo tomo sin permiso y asi relato lo sucedido-...pero... yo no quiero sacarle a nuestro hijo- dijo Matt lo que sorprendió a todos hasta a Mimi- yo quiero que seamos una familia, si lo que oyeron, no me importa que haya sido, o lo que haya echo.. por que yo Te Amo Mimi, si te amo y no es por obligacion ni por nada de eso, Mimi eres la única que hace que me sienta completo y vivo- Matt se paró y camino hacia la castaña.- Mimi no tengo ni un anillo en este momento, ni nada de valor para desmotrarte lo que siento pero quiero pedirte que seas mi esposa.

Mimi parecia muda, no podia ser cierto lo que estaba viendo y escuchando, se pellisco para asi despertar de ese sueño, lo que para su suerte era verdad.

-Matt yo... esto es una broma verdad? tu no me amas.-dijo muy seria Mimi- lo haces solo para quedar bien delante el juez Matt, no crei que...

Y Matt no la dejo terminar ya que la beso apasionadamente delante de todos.

-no niegues que no me amas, la primera vez que te vi me dijiste que amabas al padre de tu hijo, hace un rato me lo confirmaste que me amabas, y ahora yo te digo que te amo, te quiero, te necesito. acepta.

Mimi reacciono, él sonaba tan sincero que no lo dudo mas. A quien queria engañar ella tambien lo amaba.

~~~~~~~~0000000000000000000000~~~~~~~~

Dos meses después...

-Los declaro Marido y Mujer, puede besar a la novia- dijo el padre.

Termino la ceremonia y fueron todos al salón donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta.

-quien iba a pensar que te casarías antes que yo eh, ven aquí enano- dijo el mayor de los rubios.

-Matt ya basta, jajaja- dijo el rubio menor debido a todas las cosquillas que el mayor le hacia.-ya suéltame mi cuñada te esta buscando.

-que? Mimi donde estas amor?- se fue Matt gritando buscando a la castaña. Lo que dejo una carcajada en el rostro de Takeru.

-por aqui Matty, aqui estoy amor- dijo una feliz castaña.

-vaya Matt amigo, jamaz pensé verte con esa cara de tonto enamorado- se burlo un moreno.

-ni por mi estabas asi eh- fingio molestia una pelirroja con una gran panza.

-Sora, no digas eso que me pongo celoso.- dijo el moreno abrazando a su esposa.

-Tai no seas inmaduro, tu sabes que te amo solo a ti.-lo tranquilizo la pelirroja.

-jajaja, ahora quien es el tonto enamorado- empezó a reirse el rubio.

-Ishida, tienes suerte de que sea el casamiento de mi hermana.- dijo Tai.

-hola chicos- dijo Yoley que recien llegaba con Ken.- como estan y los demas?

-T.k y Kari, deben estar haciendo quien sabe que- dijo el rubio mayor divertido al saber que eso despertaria molestia en el moreno.- Davis esta con su nueva novia por alla, Izzy y Codi vendran enceguida, y Jou creo que esta con su esposa en el balcón.

-y Mimi?- pregunto Ken.

-esta aq.. donde esta Mimi?- pregunto extrañado el rubio ya que no se habia dado cuenta en que momento desapareció su prometida. Y fue a buscarla.

-Kei , hijo, y tu madre.- pregunto el rubio a su hermoso y muy sano hijo, que gracias a Dios él se encargo de hacerle todos los estudios y tratamientos para que asi sea.

-papi, papi mi mami eta voitando.-dijo el ni o.

Matt extrañado fue hacia el baño ya que por lo que entendio que le dijo su hijo, Mimi estaba vomitando. Justo se topo con ella cuando salia del baño.

-Matt, tengo que decirte algo.- dijo Mimi con una sonrisa.

-que sucede, te caíste, te rompiste algo... quieres que te lleve a ..

-estoy embarazada.- soltó la castaña al ver que Matt no la iba dejar hablar. Matt parecía no reaccionar, eso entristeció a Mimi ya que pensó que no le gustaba la noticia.- pero si no lo quieres yo se como puedo mantenerlo y puedo volver a los Estados Unidos a trabajar de..

-NOOO, Mimi que estas diciendo estas loca, como no lo voy a querer, después de que nasca nos casaremos y compraremos una casa aquí en Japón - dijo muy emocianado el rubio, ya que esta vez no cometería el mismo error que la ultima vez.- los amo- dijo besando la panzita de Mimi que todavia no se notaba, en ese momento venia su hijo.

-Kei mi vida, vas tener un hermanito.-dijo Mimi muy contenta, ya no mas sufrimientos, ya no mas prostitución, ya no mas error.

-yupi mami, papi, yupi-gritaba el niño.

-te amo- dijo el rubio.

-yo te amo mas- finalizo la castaña.

" Esta es la historia de una madre insaciable que criando a su hijo cometía un error, no oyó consejo siguió sus sentimientos y aunque vendió su cuerpo por su hijo lucho, AMOR DE MADRE, es un amor infinito, es el fruto en el vientre es un regalo de Dios, alguna veces cometemos errores y esta pobre mujer.. no tubo otra opción"

Fin

Holax.. bue nose que me paso pero esto me salio jeje que lindo... bueno no tanto no me gusto mucho como deje a Mimi de pr... pero bue... espero que le guste la otra cancion es e ls bybis no llores mas... Besos...


End file.
